The Exiled Angel
by Aiwa Chanimay
Summary: Mandorin(Or just Rin),is an angel. Her school in heaven did not discuss the sins and negative feelings of Earth, so her father sent her to the DWMA,THE best place to learn such a thing,for a year. Death the Kid isn't sure how to act around her;they are complete opposites. But, this innocent angel can turn the DxOC! Short stories after main story!(Short stories Rated M)
1. Old Testament

**Hey you guys! I will be starting a new story...A SOUL EATER STORY! YAY! But, unfortunately, I will have to discontinue "Only You Understand"...NOOOOO! It's just that, I was on a ROLL with the story but, I suddenly got accepted into a handful of educational programs ( About 3...?4...?) and had to do all these essays and recommendations and applications and crap. And now, I lost track of what I what I was going to put in the next chapter. Sooo...Please enjoy my super awesome soul eater story. PLEASE! And, here is the REAL first chapter!  
**

* * *

**MANDORIN POV:**

"Father," I spoke in a polite tone as I smiled up at my dad.

"Yes, my dear child?" My father answered, smiling as well.

"My teacher gave me homework about the sins of the world, but we have not learned about that, and I believe we never will." The sins and negativity of the world was never taught to young angels. For they did not want us to develop feelings. In the Heavens, feelings were forbidden...well, just the negative ones. The only things allowed are positive feelings, such as happiness, satisfaction, pride and optimism.

"As a noble, we must allow you to gain all possible knowledge." said my father, his smile remaining. He pondered for a bit, then asked, "How would you like to see the sins of the world in person?"

I was, as usually, happy. "Oh yes, father! That would be delightful! I will surely gain knowledge of the world if I have a front row seat."

"Very well. Let us depart by next week. Packing will take a while."

"Thank you, father." I smiled even harder and swiftly turned and walked away.

**KID POV:**

I was called to my father's office. Knowing that it would most likely be somewhat important, I strode in with a serious face, Liz and Patty on each side.

"Heya, Kiddo-kun!" Father waved his cartoon-like hands. He then placed one on my head.

"What happened?" I had no time for funny business. So, I cut right to the chase.

He sighed. "You're no fun, are you? Anyway, a new student will be joining the DWMA. Her name is Mandorin Heiro. She is an angel-"

"What?!" I snapped to my senses. An angel?! Coming to such a school?! I simply couldn't imagine it.

"Let me finish! Yes, she is an angel. However, she has simply come here for study,to learn about bad souls, sins, and all of the stuff that parents wish their children never knew about. Because she is an angel, she does not know about pain or anger or-basically negative feelings. Not even love."

"That isn't a negative feeling,"

"To us it may not be,"Father explained. "However, it sometimes leads to heartbreak, so it was banned by the Heavens."

"It will be difficult for her to participate in school, won't it?"

"Yes, that is why I want you to be her, let's say, personal helper!"

I sat there for a moment to process the information..."EHHHH?!"

**MANDORIN POV:**

A week later, my father and I entered the human world. It felt weird, like I would snap at any moment. I looked around. My father grabbed my hand. "This way," he said as he swept his hand in a direction. We walked toward a large building and I timidly stepped in. The cold air rushed against my face. I shivered a bit, but then regained my posture. As soon as we walked in, a man (more like a creature) with braids walked up to us. I hid behind my father and grabbed onto his sleeve. The strange looking man peered at me.

"You are Mandorin Heiro, correct?"

I nodded my head. How did he know me?

"Lord Death has been expecting you. Please, follow me." He began to walk off, and I looked towards my father.

"Go ahead. I'll be right behind you." Following my father's orders, I trailed behind the zombie-man. My father seemed so familiar with the human world. Has he been here before...? Next to us sat a large stage, and the strange man led us backstage. Waiting for us was Lord Death, in the flesh-or whatever he was made out of.

"It is great to see you again, ,"Lord Death addressed my father. Have they met before...?

"You as well, Lord Death."

"And you must be Miss Mandorin!" Lord Death turned to me.

"Y-yes..." I bowed to him.

"Now now, there is no need to bow. This a party just for you!"

I looked up at him. "For me...?"

"Yes! You are an angel, so your presence should be celebrated-"

The clock struck twelve and chimed. We all turned to the clock and turned back to face each other.

"Oh my, it's time!" Lord Death walked (or somehow managed to move...does he even have feet?) onto the stage, where the applause signaled his presence. He waved one of his comical hands to calm the crowd and began his speech.

"Heya,heya! Nice to see all of my beloved students here, yes! As you know, there have been rumors of a new student." Suddenly, chatter began to rise among the students. I heard piles of "Is it true?!"s and "Didn't you hear?!"s. Lord Death let out a loud "Ahem!" to get the crowd silent.

"I have come today to say that these rumors are true." Everyone gasped. "Mandorin, will you come upstage for everyone?" He turned to me, and my eyes grew wide. Me?! I felt a slight push on my back. I turned to see that my dad was urging me to go.

"Go on, now" my father was smiling gently. I slowly climbed up the steps and walked to the center of the stage with my head hung. I looked up to see everyone's eyes on me.

"H-hello...my name is Mandorin Heiro, but...you can just call me Rin. I-it's nice to meet you all." I immediately ducked my head again. But, then I heard excited chatters.

"Rin-chan!" I heard someone cry.

"She's so cute!" I heard someone else shout. Lord Death asked me if I could go and join the party for a minute while he talked to my father. As soon as I stepped off the stage, I was surrounded by students, mainly boys. I was buried with compliments until I heard someone shout, "Hey! You're making her uncomfortable!" I turned to see a girl with sandy brown hair and a boy with silver hair and red eyes. Once everyone saw the pair, they practically did back flips trying to back away from me.

"Sorry about that. My name is Maka. It's nice to meet you." The girl held out her hand, and I lightly held it.

"I'm Mandorin. It's nice to meet you, too, Maka." I spoke in a quiet voice.

"This is my partner, Soul" He simply said,"Hey" and I nodded my head. Suddenly, I heard a loud, "Yahoo!"

A boy with spiky blue hair came running, followed by a tall girl with black hair.

"Hey, new kid! You're stealing my spotlight! I, the great Black Star, must always be the center of attention!"He pointed at me.

"Oh! I-I'm very sorry..." I bowed my head,not knowing what to do.

"You had better be! Hahahaha!" He laughed. The girl next to him caught my attention. When we made eye contact, she spoke.

"Please forgive him. I am Tsubaki, and this is Black Star." she tilted her head towards the blue assassin.

"Remember my holy name, for I will be the one to transcend god!" Black Star announced, jerking his thumb towards his chest.

**KID POV:**

We arrived at the party about 1:30-ish. We were casually strolling into the building when Liz began to speak.

"Great. We're, like, 5 hours late!"

"It was for a good reason." I protested.

"Making sure your house is symmetrical is so not a good reason!"

"Hee hee hee!" Patti giggled. I decided to ignore them as we came across .

"Has Mandorin Heiro already arrived?" I asked, expecting an immediate answer.

"Yes, and she has already given her introduction. Please, this way." Following Sid, we dodged tons of DWMA students.

"Gosh, how many students are there?!" I complained.

"People! People! People!" Patti chanted over and over, which was beginning to add to the noise of the crowds.

"Patti can you-Woah.." Liz began and then turned her head somewhere else. I looked to where she was looking and saw who we were looking for.

* * *

**Well, there's this FIRST chapter for you. Also here is some background information on my OC!  
**

**NAME: Mandorin Heiro**

**GENDER: Female**

**RACE: Angel**

**OTHER: Blonde hair, blue eyes, short hair, very quiet, does not know of human emotions. Name is translated to Mandolin Halo. A mandolin is an instrument that angels play. Favorite food is mandarin oranges (Get it?!)**

**Thank you for reading! Also, from now on, at the beginning, and maybe the end, of every chapter, there will be a scene of Mandorin and I :). Also, I love to draw, so I drew a picture of Rin. Once I find out how to post it, I will show it to you guys!**


	2. New Testament

**Aiwa: Heya! Because it's Winter Break, I'll be able to post. A LOT.**

**Mandorin: R-really...?**

**Aiwa: Yep! And, I was FINALLY able to post a picture of you!**

**Mandorin: ...M-me?!**

**Aiwa: Well, at least I think so. If you STILL don't see it, please follow me on Gmail or YouTube. You will see me as Kennedy Manuel.**

**Mandorin: ...Is that your real name?**

**Aiwa: Uh...No...How about you just have an orange for now? *Nervous Sweatdrop***

**Mandorin: Oh...okay *Very Confused But Happily Takes The Orange***

* * *

**KID POV:**

didn't tell me, but I could sense it was her. Those crystalline blue eyes. Her hair was so blond and glossy, that I could see its luminous shine form all the way over here, which was 20 feet away from her. Also, It was obvious it was her because she had a small, but noticeable, halo bobbing up and down, inches above the golden hairs on the top of her head. She wore a white dress with pink ribbons, similar to a wedding dress, however, it seemed like something angels would wear: above the knee, long-sleeved, and laced at the hems. on her feet were white lolita boots with white shoe laces. For an angel, she was definitely up-to-date with the latest styles.. Also, her blonde hair was short, not too short, though. The ends peeped out and sort of...for a lack of words...curved a little bit outward. On each side of head was a lock of hair, each tied by a small pink ribbon. In short, she was 100% symmetrical.

"There she is." finally acknowledged her as Mandorin Heiro. At the same time, my father and a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, whom I assumed was the girl's father, approached us.

"Hey there, Kiddo-kun!" My dad rested a big hand on my head and tousled my hair.

"S-stop!"

Just then, the girl came running towards us.

"Father..." She barely spoke as she ran directly into the blonde man's chest. In response, he ran his fingers through her hair as he spoke.

"I am sorry for wandering off, Rin. But, what good timing you have. Lord Death would like to introduce someone."

**MANDORIN POV:**

"Lord Death..?" I looked up towards Lord Death.

"Yes," He placed a giant white hand on the young boy in front of him. "This is my son, Death the Kid."

"Death the...Kid..." I repeated the name. The boy held out his hand.

"That's my name. But, just call me Kid. And this is Liz and Patti" He said, pointing to the two girls at each of his sides. I grabbed his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Kid, Liz, Patti. I'm Mandorin...you can just say Rin, though...well, at least that's what Father calls me..." I then look up to my father, asking if it was okay for someone other than him to call me that.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine." Father nodded.

"I hope you two become best friends, because you will be living together." At Lord Death's unexpected words, Kid and I turn our heads.

"Father! Why didn't you tell me this vital piece of information?!" Kid stammered.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. And you know very well that I never tell you anything! Anyway, yes, you two will live in Kid's house. Also, Kid, to make your job easier, I will bestow the Gift of Sin to Little Rinny here."

"The Gift of Sin...?" I asked.

"Do you remember the story of Adam and Eve?" My father asked, bending down to my level and placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Yes, sir. Adam and Eve ate from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil."

"Good memory. What Lord Death is about to do to you will be just like that."

"So...I have to eat from the tree, too?"

"Kind of. Well, all you have to do is let him put his hand on your head, and it will all be over."

With a funny feeling in my tummy, I stepped up to Lord Death.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir." I answered Lord Death immediately. I closed my eyes as he timidly put his hand on my head.

Everything stopped...And a new world instantly began.

* * *

I snapped my eyes back open. Suddenly, billions of thoughts ran through my mind. _Why do I feel like this? Did Black Star really say he was going to rise above God?! How dare he! Why is this boy in front of me named Kid? And why does he have three white stripes on his head and yellow eyes? That's strange. And, most importantly, how can Lord Death have a child?! And with who?!_ However, I kept this in my head. I blinked a few times to make sure that I was okay.

"How do you feel, Rin?" My fathered asked.

"I feel...strange...like, I know about all the sins of the world..." I put deep thought into my answer.

"Good. You will live here for one year. After that, when I return, I will bestow upon you the Gift of Perfection." Despite my current state, I knew what he was talking about-

"W-wait! One year?!" Fear, an emotion I never knew existed, welled up inside of me.

"Yes, everything will be okay. I know that you will be just fine. Besides, this is only for study." My father reassured me.

"Y-yes...just for studies" I told myself.

"Now now! Please continue on with the party" Lord Death politely shooed us away, and we all fell into the life of the party.

**KID POV:**

Later, Liz, Patti, and I met up with Maka and the gang.

"So? Did you meet her?" Maka inquired. I simply nodded my head.

"If you ask me, she was pretty dull." Soul commented, only to receive a Maka Chop. _Really, where does Maka find books to hit him with? Does she always carry a book_ _around? _I wondered.

"As long as she doesn't steal my glory, then we'll be okay!" Black Star said in a booming voice, winding his left arm.

"I honestly think she was a sweet girl, it's just that she's probably nervous." Tsubaki quietly voiced her opinion.

"Wait, shouldn't you be keeping an eye on her?" Liz leaned in towards me.

"Yeah, Kid!" Patti piped in.

"Oh crap!" I came to my sense. Father would probably give me a Reaper Chop if I wasn't carrying out my role properly. I left everyone else to hunt the girl down. When I finally spotted the blondie, I could tell she was looking around as if she was lost. I ran up to her and grabbed her wrist. She turned around and her face grew red. I ignored it, thinking that it was probably an effect of that Gift of Sin thing.

"I was told by my father to keep a close eye on you. Please stay in my sight." I told her firmly. From that moment, she never left my side. Although she was by my side, she sometimes did reckless things. For example, she confused soda with carbonated wine and almost drank it, until I had to come to her aid. Also, when I had to go(well...you know where) I told her to stay put. But, when I cam back, she had been whisked away by some random playboy against her own will. You can already consider who had to rescue her. I might consider changing my name to Captain Kid, the saver of all reckless, blonde angels. Besides that, the party went successfully.

**MANDORIN POV:**

After the party, everyone who attended gave me a gift. And a lot of people came, so I was buried in a pile of presents. Kid pulled me from underneath. I was beginning to rely on Kid a lot. All that was left in the ballroom were Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patti, Kid, Lord Death, my father, and I.

"Mandorin," My father spoke. I could tell he was serious, because he almost never said my full name.

"I will have to leave soon,"

"I know," I said, facing the truth.

"Before I leave, I must give you this." My father pulled out a headband with a giant bow on it. Each half of the bow was a wing-a chibi wing to be exact. He pulled the pink ribbons that held my two pony tails and pushed the headband on my head.

"What's this for?" I said, fingering one of the wings of the bow.

"Their you weapons. Come out, L, R"

The wings came of with a pop and began to glimmer. Suddenly, two tiny figures appeared, appearing to be twins. They had on the same clothes as me. However, their hair was tied up in one side-ponytail. Each ponytail had a wing.

"Hello! My name is L!" said the one on the left, whose ponytail was on the left side of her head.

"Hi, Rin! I'm R!" said the one on the right, whose ponytail was on the right side of her head.

"L and R can turn into thin discs that look like halos" My father spoke as they immediately transformed into matching halos, as sharp as blades. "They will do most of the work. For example, if you throw them in the wrong direction, they will go in the right direction by themselves. My father grabbed L (or R, I don't know) in her disc form.

"Lord Death, please catch it." My father said as he turned towards Soul.

"W-why do you have to aim it at me?!" Soul started to panic.

"Relax, it's just an example." He swung the golden disc towards Soul. Soul screamed like a banshee. However, the disk completely missed him, did a U-turn, and flew towards Lord Death, who caught it just in time. He then released it, and the disc turned back into one of the little fairies. Everyone began to laugh at how Soul screamed.

"I-I was so cool when I screamed..." Soul puffed, blushing. That only made everyone laugh harder. I, at last, found the scenario quite funny, and began to giggle a little. Everyone suddenly became quiet, and I was the only one laughing.

"S-so cute!" Maka and Tsubaki cooed in unison. I began to blush at the comment.

"That's a pretty cool laugh." Soul gave me a thumbs up.

"I could just put you in my purse and take you home!" Liz proclaimed.

"We are taking her home," Kid stated. Patti just decided to poke my cheek and giggle. I decided to laugh again.

"That's better," my father sighed. " You seemed a bit down when we got here, but things seem to be okay." My father jutted out his hand and opened a portal that lead to heaven. My father pulled back the hair that covered my forehead and kissed me.

"I'll be back soon,Mandorin." Then he was gone. There was a moment of silence before Black Star shouted, "Okay, present time!"

"Open mine first!" Maka handed me a box, it was quite heavy. When I opened it...a book.

"Thank you." I told her, as Tsubaki handed me her present.

" I didn't know what to get, so I dried some tsubaki flowers and made a garland." She said as she placed it around my neck.

"Thank you. They're very pretty." I said, rubbing the flowers.

"My turn!" Black Star shouted. "Mine is very special, and will surely top everyone else!" He pulled out a black marker (I think it was a Sharpie...God, I hope not) and wrote on my forehead.

"Behold! For you have received my holy signature! Be grateful!" I wasn't, but I instead replied, "I am. Thank you."

Next, Soul gave me a pair of headphones with a wing on each earmuff. "I thought they were pretty cool." Soul explained.

"Thanks. They are very cool."

Kid walked up and opened up his fist to reveal a tiny skull.

"A pin?" I said, realizing what it was.

"Yeah...I think it would go best on your bow."

"O-oh" I took it and attempted to fasten it onto my bow, but I failed. Kid took it out of my hands and placed it on the little knot between the two wings of my bow.

"There. Symmetrical." Kid put a hand on his chin and smirked.

"T-thank you..." I looked down so he wouldn't see my blushing face.

Lastly, Liz gave me a set of nail polish, and Patti gave me a box of crayons. I opened the boxed. The crayons had already been used.

"Well, you kids should be getting home. It is very late." Lord Death stated and everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways. I, on the other hand, walked home with Liz, Kid, Patti, and my two new weapons, dragging a wagon full of gifts behind me.

* * *

**Aiwa: Shazam! All done with chapter 2!  
**

**Mandorin: Yay... *Not Excited***

**Aiwa: Rin?! It's 1 in the morning!You should be asleep!**

**Mandorin: Oh...sorry...**

**Aiwa: Anyway, how do you feel after getting the Gift of Sin?**

**Mandorin: I feel...nothing... *Drooling A Little Bit***

**Aiwa: How many fingers am I holding up?**

**Mandorin: 57...why do you ask?**

**Aiwa: Yeah...you're still recovering. Here, have an orange and go back to bed... *Thinks She's High***

**Mandorin: Okay...nighty night...*Bumps Into Wall, Then Leaves***

**Aiwa: I'll post again soon! See ya!**

**P.S Before I leave, here is some background info on L and R!**

**NAME: L**

**GENDER: Female**

**OTHER: Pony tail on left side of head. Left wing attached to ponytail. Can transform into Left wing of Rin's Bow and Halo Blade**

**NAME: R**

**GENDER: Female**

**OTHER: Pony tail attached to right side of head. Right wing attached to pony tail. Can transform into Right wing of Rin's Bow and Halo Blade**


	3. Rin's First Day

**Aiwa: Hello again! Time for Chapter 3 of The Exiled Angel!**

**Mandorin: Can I have another orange?**

**Aiwa: Okay-wait. Haven't I been giving you too many oranges...? *Gets Very Suspicious***

**Mandorin: No, it's only been two chapters...**

**Aiwa:Oh, fine. I guess one more couldn't hurt...**

**Mandorin: Om nom... more *Eats Orange in Two Seconds***

**Aiwa:Uh-ummm...*Terrified Because She Ate The Orange WHOLE! INCLUDING THE SKIN!***

* * *

**MANDORIN POV:**

I woke up precisely at 8:08, just like Kid told me to. That's because 8:08, excluding the colon, was symmetrical. Today was my first day of school. Lord Death had given me a week to prepare. That week was spent shopping for clothes and other necessities. Shopping with Kid was quite weird, because he only picked out symmetrical clothing.

I put on some clothes- a white polo, light pink vest, and white skirt, to be exact- put on my white bow, and stepped out of my room to see Kid rushing to and fro.

"What's wrong?" I said, my eyes following Kid wherever he went.

"He's checking for symmetry." Liz answered, sighing.

"Everything has to be absolutely perfect when I leave." Kid claimed.

"C-can I help..?" Kid stopped and turned to me.

"Do you even know what symmetry is?!" Kid said, obviously doubting me.

"Symmetry is when one half is identical to the other half, but reversed, right?" I wished to impress him with my knowledge. He grabbed my hands and blushed and smiled.

"You are a life saver! I haven't checked upstairs yet. Can you do that for me. Please use urgency!" Kid immediately gave me orders. In the end, we made it out of the house in 2 hours.

"Usually it takes 5 hours!" Liz remarked at the progress we made.

"It wouldn't take so long if you help!" Kid began to stomp his feet.

"Okey-dokey! Now let's get to school speedy-fast!" Patti exclaimed, jogging in place.

"Alright, let's go," Kid said, calming down. As soon as we took our first steps, Patti had already dashed off like a track star and could no longer be seen.

Kid decided no to summon Beezlebub, claiming that it wouldn't be fair. Suddenly, L and R popped out.

"We can handle that!" they said in unison as the floated down to my feet. After a little light, they turned into magical rollerblades, L on my left foot and R on my right. Each rollerblade was white with link pink shoestrings and had a wing on the side.

"W-woah!" I wobbled a bit and almost fell until Kid took me into his arms.

"Are you alright?" He said. My face was redder than the devil. He was so close.

"Y-yeah.." I regained my balance.

"Don't you know how to rollerblade?"

"Uh-umm..."

"Here, I'll teach you," Kid grabbed both of my hands. My face began to heat up.

"What's wrong?" he asked staring directly at my face.

"Oh! N-nothing...!" I said, brushing it off. Kid pulled me gently by my hands and I slowly began to move.

"Okay, now move your feet like this,"

"Okay..." I was slowly starting to get the hang of it. But, when Kid let go of my hands, I fell flat on my face.

Eventually, I got the hang of it and was able to skate on my own. As I skated, Kid walked.

"Hey Kid,"

"Hmm?" Kid turned towards me.

"Why do you love symmetry so much?" I decided to bring up the question. It had always bothered me. Kid paused for a moment, and then looked off into the distance.

"My late mother had always loved symmetry. She used to tell me, 'Symmetry is balance, perfection, and equality, all wrapped in one.' But, one day...she just..." Kid stopped and made a "Tch" sound.

"Kid...I-I'm so sorry...I shouldn't have asked." I apologized, feeling sympathetic, a new feeling I had discovered. It must be hard to talk about someone that had passed away.

"No, it's okay." Kid said, waving his hands. As we talked, we unconsciously made it to school and went to our first class. As soon as we opened the door, a knife, which looked like it was aiming for us, plunged deeply into the wall, inches near our faces.

"That's your first warning for being tardy. Next time, you probably won't be so fortunate." said, peering at us over his glasses. " Now, Miss Mandorin, please come here." I hesitated for a bit, but then slowly made my way over.

**KID POV:**

While Mandorin was moving, Liz and I moved to our seats. Patti had arrived about an hour before us. She stared at us, giggling. I simply huffed and sat down. I would never understand the purpose to her actions...or do they even have a purpose at all...? Anyway, had asked Mandorin to introduce herself very quickly.

"H-hi," She began, looking at her feet. I believed she was a very shy girl."My name is Mandorin, but please just call me Rin...I feel a lot more comfortable with Rin... Oh! And these are my weapons, L and R." Before anyone could tilt their head in confusion, her bow sparkled, and L and R suddenly appeared. I stared at the two with fascination. If you put them side-by-side, they would always be symmetrical! It didn't matter what order you put them in! They would always be symmetrical to the other!

Everyone cooed at the sight of L and R.

"Kawaii!"

"They're so itty bitty!"

"Very well," sent her to her seat, which was in the row across from mine. As she walked timidly, all of the boys turned their heads. Overall, she was very quiet during class. She would not even raise her hand to answer a question. Every once in a while, would call on her to answer a question, and she would answer it flawlessly.

"Now, today, class, we will be performing studies on this bird." pulled out a living, breathing, featherless bird and strapped it down to the table. The poor bird looked traumatized as he pulled out a needle.

"But, ! That bird is part of an endangered species!" Maka shouted, easily identifying the bird.

"Oh, why that makes it even better." 's glasses had an evil glint to them.

"This oughta be illegal," Soul grunted.

"It _is _illegal," I remarked.

Once class was over, the boys around Mandorin began to crowd her.

"H-hey, can I borrow your notes?"

"Oh...okay" Mandorin answered without even thinking.

"Uh...I-I think you're very pretty!"

"T-thank you..." she blushed.

"Hey...I was wondering if we could hang out sometime this week..."

**MANDORIN POV:**

"Please back away from her." All of a sudden, Kid stood in between me and the boys.

"Eh?! What gives you a right to keep us away!" Said one of the boys.

"You're bothering her." Kid was slightly true. I was bothered, but I didn't mind them being around. I decided to stay silent and let things carry on.

"No we're not! Right, Rin-chan?!" One of the three boys called out to me, and I became flustered.

"Uh-Um...I-"

"See?!" The boy took my answer as an agreement.

"I've been given the authority to protect Mandorin -especially from scumbags like you."

"What did you say?!" The boy got closer, and the other boys had to hold him back.

"Hey!" called out. I sighed. _Finally, an adult to settle this matter._

"If you two have to fight, take it outside." I was astonished by his words. _What kind of teacher is this?!_

"Fine then." Kid answered. The two boys behind him turned into daggers and flew into the hands of the main boy. Kid summoned Liz and Patti.

"Here we go again." Liz complained and Patti just giggled.

The two, with their weapons in hand, speed-walked down the hall, staring each other down. I hesitated to follow, but then, Maka put her hand on my shoulder.

"Come and watch. I think it will be quite educational for you."

* * *

After we made it outside, Kid and the boy immediately took their stances. They stood, motionless...

"HAAAH!" The boy was the first one to make a move. He sprinted and then leaped into the air. Then, Kid sucker-punched him with the mouth of his gun...and shot him.

I leaned in a bit, quite worried, until Soul held a hand in front of me.

"He's okay. Those aren't real bullets. They're just soul wavelengths." he explained, and I calmed down a little.

The result of the battle was Kid, no scratches at all, and the demented boy, unconscious, bloody, and a few dislocated ribs. Despite that, everyone said he was fine and still alive.

"Mandorin," I heard Kid call my name.

"I hope you've learned your lesson. Do not be whisked away by douche bags like him."

"I-I understand." I didn't, but still complied.

"Don't let them take advantage of it."

"Of what?"

"...your innocence." Kid turned his face away from me, and I could see a small tint of pink.

"M-mm" I nodded my head, knowing for a fact that I was blushing as well.

After school, Kid, Liz, Patti, and I walked back home.

"Kid...?" I called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"I've just noticed...you've never called me Rin..."

"D-does it upset you?" I could tell Kid was blushing again, even though he turned away from me again.

"N-no...It's just..."

"Just what"

"It's unfair."

"Unfair?" Kid raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I don't call you by your full name. I just say 'Kid'. But, you call me 'Mandorin'...Then, should I call you 'Death the Kid' from now on?"

"N-no!"

"Then..Please call me Rin." I tried to sound as polite as possible.

"O-okay..." He looked quite irritated with me.

"...try saying it."

"E-eh?!"

"Please"

"...R..Ri...R-Rin!" Kid seemed to have bit of a difficulty saying it.

"Thank you."

**KID POV:**

"Thank you" her cheeks grew pink, and she gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen from her.

"No problem...Rin" I whispered the last part, but I think she still heard me, because she smiled again. Somehow...saying her name makes me feel funny in my chest...

* * *

**Aiwa: All done!  
**

**Rin: Nnngh... *Clutches Stomach***

**Aiwa: I told you that was too many oranges!**

**Rin: There can...never be...too many...oranges-ugh... *Puffs Up Cheeks Like She's About To Throw Up***

**Aiwa: Anyway, I have proposed an idea!**

**Rin:...huh?**

**Aiwa: You can now ask Rin questions! Simply review the story, type in your question, and it will show up on one of the next chapters!**

**Rin: But what if someone posts a question for this chapter, but by the time they post it, you've already made a whole lot more chapters?**

**Aiwa: Then, I will post it in the chapter I will currently be working on at that time.**

**Rin:...okay...But why me?!**

**Aiwa: Because you're not real. *Says With A Straight Face***

**Rin:Oh... but you still love me, right? *Puppy Dog Face***

**Aiwa: Yes I do. And I'm guessing that your stomach doesn't hurt anymore.**

**Rin: Ugh! Nnnnnngh! *Goes Back To Grunting And Groaning***


	4. Rin's First Almost-Official Date

**Aiwa: Merry Christmas everyone! Time for Chapter 4!**

**Rin: Did we get any questions...?**

**Aiwa: Yes, we did! Let's see...**

* * *

Anonymous chapter 3 . Dec 24

Does Rin like candy corn? Oh mabey candy canes?

* * *

**Rin: Hmmm...I like candy canes..they're pretty good...but...I'm not so sure about candy corn...**

**Aiwa: You've never tried candy corn?**

**Rin:No...What does it taste like?**

**Aiwa: Personally, I think it's gross, but you might like it!**

**Rin: Can I have some now?**

**Aiwa: You can have some after the chapter is finished.**

****Rin: Okay. I will wait patiently *Sits Down And Does Not Move Or Talk*****

* * *

**MANDORIN POV:**

It had been about a month since I moved in with Kid. Everyday was normal, and I had made plenty of friends. One day, I was walking to class with two of my friends, who were both girls, when a boy suddenly approached us. The boy, who looked quite flushed, quickly handed me an envelope.

"Please read it, Mandorin-san!" He hung his head and ran off.

"What was that all about?" Said one of my friends.

"Yeah." The other agreed. The two started a conversation while I stood there, befuddled.

Later, on my own time, I met up with Maka and Tsubaki to discuss what was in the envelope, which I had not yet opened. I didn't not tell Kid, however, seeing that this letter was from a boy and knowing how much Kid is against me being flocked by boys.

'What did you want to talk about, Rin-chan?" Tsubaki asked politely.

"I wanted to ask about the contents of this envelope..." I said as I held it out.

"Let me see.." Maka grabbed the envelope and opened it, revealing a letter. She quietly and quickly skimmed through it, and suddenly began to blush. "It's a love confession!" she shouted.

Tsubaki leaned over and peered at the letter as well. She, too, turned red. "He's asking you out on a date, too!"

"Date...?" I wasn't familiar with this custom called "Date".

"A date is when you and someone that you like alot go out and do romantic things together, like going to the movies, or going to a fancy restaurant." Maka explained.

"Well, anything is romantic, as long as you and the person you love do it together." Tsubaki added as the both sighed in unison.

"So, in conclusion, a date is when you and someone else do romantic things. And anything is romantic, as long as you do it together...?" By this time, I had taken out a notepad and began taking notes.

"Yes!" The two said in unison, holding hands and intertwining their fingers like two excited fangirls.

"Thank you" I said and walked off.

**KID POV:**

That day had been a Friday. While the four of us were walking home, Rin called out to me.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go on a date?" She said with an innocent smile on her face.

"W-what?!" I almost fell off my skateboard.

"Would you like to go on a date?" She repeated, although I heard her loud and clear.

"H-how do you even know what a date is?!" I said, now sitting criss-cross on my skateboard to retain my balance, my hands in my lap.

"Maka and Tsubaki said that a date is when you and the person you like go out and do romantic things together. Plus, I like you an awful lot, so who else should I ask?"

I was awestruck. "R-rin...I-I feel the same way!" I got off my skateboard and hugged her.

She gently returned the embrace. "Mm!" I could feel her nod her head. " You're one of my greatest friends!"

I slowly pulled back..._Friends? I-I thought she meant...well, you know..._that_... Of course she'd say "friend". She just learned about stuff like this. And, boy does she have a long way to go._

Now knowing I had been friend-zoned, I ignored the thoughts that ran through my head.

"Thanks," I said, caving into her innocence.

"Can we go on Sunday, please?" She asked ever so politely.

"S-sure," And it was an almost-official date.

I spent Saturday panicking. _What should I wear?! Where should I take her?! Should I buy her something while we're at it?! _That night, I got zero sleep. So, in the middle of the night, I decided to get a midnight snack. When I walked into the kitchen, I encountered Rin, eating an orange. She stared at me with her big, blue eyes, but then smiled.

"Are you also having a bit of difficulty falling asleep?" She asked.

"Yeah..." I dind't tell her I was nervous. I was supposed to be in control here!

"I think...I may be nervous." She looked down at the orange in her hands, unpeeled.

"Hmm?" I looked up.

"I mean, it'll just be the two of us, right?"

"Y-yeah..." There was an awkward silence.

"I don't plan on bringing L and R with me tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"I-I don't think we'll come across any danger...right?"

I wanted to tell her that there was a high possibility of there being danger, but I did not answer, for I did not want to frighten her.

"Kid?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Can you peel this orange for me?" She held out the little round citrus. " I have small nails, so I have a hard time doing so."

"S-sure" After she finished the orange, she said good night and went back upstairs. I was also able to fall asleep.

**MANDORIN POV:**

The next day, I was super excited. I put on a flowing, white blouse and some shorts that were pale pink. I took a light pink hair tie and put my hair into a side-ponytail, with the exception of my bangs. I slipped on a pair of gold ikaria winged sandals and stepped out of my room. I looked down the stairs to see Kid in a black,wide v-neck sweatshirt with long sleeves and gray jogging pants. I could tell that he was waiting for me. I rushed down the stairs and met up with him. When he saw me, he immediately blushed.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." he turned his head away from me. "Anyway, let's go" he turned and began to walk out the door.

"Mm!" I excitedly nodded my head and followed him. We walked silently down the sidewalks. It was unusually quiet on the streets.

"Where are we going?" I tilted my head and asked him.

"You'll see..."

About 5 minutes later, we arrived at a little restaurant.

"What's this?"

"It's a restaurant that specializes in making things with oranges."

My eyes lit up. I grabbed his hands.

"Thank you!"

We entered the restaurant, and sat at a table. The appetizer was oranges. I ordered an orange soda and a salad-with oranges. And for desert, I had a slice of mandarin orange cheesecake! I couldn't have been happier! On our way home, Kid handed me a small box.

"What's this?" I opened the box. Inside was a necklace with a small, pale pink bow.

"Just something that I came across one day" Kid turned the other way.

"Kid...Thank you! I'll treasure it!" I held the box close to my chest. "But..."

"But what?"

"I...don't know how to put a necklace on...I've never had one before"

"Let me see..." I handed Kid the box. He asked my to turn around, and he began to fasten the necklace. I felt Kids cold hands brush against the back of my neck, moving some of my hair out of the way. I flinched a little, but, somehow, it felt relaxing. I was about to close my eyes when suddenly, Kid had finished.

"There, all d-" Kid stopped mid sentence. After a pause, Kid crumpled to the floor, bawling his eyes out.

"W-what's wrong?!" I panicked at the sudden action.

"Y-your hair!"

"My hair...?"

"It's asymmetrical!" Kid screamed, pounding his fist multiple times on the ground. "It had been that way the entire day, and I only just noticed it! I knew it! I'm an asymmetrical piece of garbage! I deserve to die!"

"...No" I hung my head, my face hiding behind my bangs.

"H-huh?" Kid managed to look up, still sniffling.

"Don't say that! You are not going to die! If you die, then who will take care of me?! Who will stop the boys at school from crowding me?!" I realized I was screaming. I covered my mouth and shut my eyes. They were burning. I feel to my knees.

"I-I'm sorry...I should watch my tone..." I whispered. Then, I felt him, embracing me.

"K-kid!" My cheeks were redder than the devil. I buried my face in his chest to prevent him from seeing my face.

"Sorry. Maybe I need to watch what I say around you..." Kid held me tighter.

**KID POV:**

I held her closer to me. Never had I seen anyone throw such a fit over my "symmetry rants". Liz and Patti would simply pat me on the back and reassure me. However, Rin took it very seriously, and I think her words must have reached to some unknown part of me, because now I am hugging her. Her small body gave off a perfect amount of heat. I clumsily ran my fingers through her blonde, short hair, silky to the touch. Then, it began to bother me. I pulled away a little.

"Kid...What are you doing?"

"Fixing something I should have fixed a while ago." I grabbed her hair tie and pulled it out gently. Her hair fell, barely managing to touch her shoulders. I grabbed the front of her bangs slightly. However, her hair was so rich and thick, that I had to hold the hair tie in between my teeth and grab the lock of hair with two hands. I gently pinned it back, applied the hair pin, and removed my hands to admire my work.

"There. Symmetrical." I looked from every angle.

"T-thank you..." She said. Her head slightly hung, but her eyes looking up at me. I helped her up and we continued our walk home. When we entered the house. Rin turned to me.

"Thanks again..." And she pecked my cheek. I was sure of it. She then ran off upstairs.

"So, how was your little date?" Liz, who just happened to be walking by, asked. I did not answer, but simply put a hand on the spot she kissed me. My eyes were still wide, and I could tell I was going to be mind-blown for a very long time...

* * *

**Aiwa: Okay, candy corn time! *Pulls Out Bag Of Candy Corn***

**Rin: ...Why do they look like that?**

**Aiwa: I don't know and I think I never _will _know. Just eat it! *Thrust The Candy Corn Into Rin's Mouth***

**Rin: ACK!ACK!...Gulp *Chokes On It For A While But Then Swallows It***

**Aiwa: So...how is it? *Still Does Not Know That SHE Made Rin Choke***

**Rin:...Okay**

**Aiwa: Okay?! No overexagerated answer like "EWWW" or "THIS IS FLIPPIN AWESOME SAUCE!"?!**

**Rin: Oh my goodness, it's really good. Ya...*No Enthusiasm***

**Aiwa: Anyway, we'll be waiting for more questions, so please comment! BAI BAI!**


	5. Rin's First Mission and Soul Resonance

**Aiwa: Hello again! I think it's time for Chapter 4..?**

**Rin: Why are you so unsure?**

**Aiwa: I don't keep track of how many chapters I have.**

**Rin: ...Speaking of Chapters...how many chapters will there be in total?**

**Aiwa:...mmm..12 or less... maybe 8.**

**Rin: Not enough*Pouts***

**Aiwa: But don't worry, there will be some afterstories!**

**Rin: Like what?**

**Aiwa:..Well...some rated M stuff between you and Kid... *Plays With Fingers***

**Rin:Rated M? What's that?**

**Aiwa: You'll see when you're older.**

* * *

**RIN POV:**

Lord Death had called us to his office. Thinking I had done something wrong, I timidly walked with Kid to the room, trailing right behind him.

"Heya, Kiddo-kun!" He waved a big comical hand to Kid, who's facial expression had not changed. He still looked kind of scary to me, so I hid behind Kid and clung to his jacket. Kid looked at me, confused.

"Hey there, Mandorin-san!" Lord Death's voice sounded quite sincere, so I stepped from behind Kid.

"H-hello..." I managed to say.

"Hey,hey, there's no need to be afraid of me!" He placed a cartoon-like hand on my head and ruffled my hair, just like Father used to. A tiny smile formed on my face. I felt like a little kid being spoiled.

"Father, is there a reason to why you called us here?" Kid cut it short.

"Why yes," Lord Death pat my head one last time. "I believe it is time for Rin to go on her first mission."

"Mission...?" I asked.

"In short, you and Kid will go to collect a Kishin egg together." The description sounded quite scary, and to be honest, I was terrified.

"That's it?" Kid's voice sounded a bit irritated.

"Yep" Lord Death answered in a terse reply. Kid facepalmed. As we walked out, Lord Death said, "Bring me back a picture!"

"Your father's really nice," I told Kid. He simply nodded in response.

"Kid...you love your father, don't you?"

"Well...I guess I do. He can be quite funny, I have to admit...B-but don't tell him I said that!"

"Why not...? I tell my father I love him. Why don't you?"

"I-it's pretty embarrassing..." Kid managed to find an excuse.

"Well, I'm sure that he'd love to hear those words from you one day..."

During one of our passing periods, Kid, Liz, Patti, and I walked over to the mission board.

"Let's pick out simple. You're just a beginner." We narrowed our choices to the easiest ones.

"Oo! How about this one!" Patti pointed to a poster that had a giraffe on it. According to the poster, a killer giraffe had been on the loose for a few weeks and had been eating the heads of several humans. I trembled at the thought of it.

"No," Kid answered. "That's sick and nauseating." Patti sighed, but quickly went back to cheerfully looking at posters.

"H-how about this one...?" I had found one that had taken my interest. It was a poster about a cute little bunny. I didn't see how a bunny could be dangerous, but I was pretty sure it'd be easy to take down.

"Hmm... seems reasonable..."

"Huh?"

"...Only someone like you would pick out something like this."

I didn't understand what Kid meant.

"What do you mean?"

"N-nothing...anyway, it's decided. We'll head out this weekend."

"Yay! Bunny mission, bunny mission!" Although Patti was a little upset about hers not being picked, I guess she also liked the bunny mission.

* * *

That Saturday, we head out to where the poster had directed. We arrived in a neighboring city and wandered around for a bit.

"How are we supposed to found one little bunny in a big ol' city?!" Liz huffed.

Suddenly, L and R popped in front of my face.

"Rin! We can sense something!"

"Hmm? Where?"

"Follow us!" They cried as they flew down the street. We ran after them.

"W-where are they going?!" Kid managed to say while running beside me.

"I don't know, but we should follow them." After a good five minutes, L and R stopped at a back alley. Sitting in the shaded area of the alley was a small white bunny.

"Awww!" Liz cooed. She stepped up to pet it.

"Liz! Get away!" Kid warned her. Just before she touched it, the bunny snapped at her. Liz immediately pulled back her hand, afraid she might be bitten. Suddenly, the bunny began to grow.

"Uh oh!" Patti cried. " 's mad!" The eyes grew red and they bunny grew as big as a human. The claws sharpened, and they mutated rabbit swung at as. We all jumped back.

"What should we do?!" Liz cried, hiding behind Kid.

"We can handle this." L and R transformed into thin halos and laid in my hands. I grasped them. This was my first mission, so I needed to take care of this by myself.

"Yeah, let's go!"

**KID POV:**

Rin lept into the air. She threw one of her thin halos at the beast. The cut was so clean, I couldn't pinpoint exactly where she cut it. While in midair, the giant rabbit slashed at her. She dodged, doing a flip. Before she landed, L and R turned into skates. Rin skated away from the rabbit, but then turned back around and zoomed at full speed. She jumped and slashed the animal in the face. Right before she kicked him, the wheels turned into blades. She landed, and when she touched the ground, the invisible cuts on the monster suddenly became large scars. I was shocked. Who would've imagined such an innocent girl was capable of violence!

"Let's finish him off! Soul Resonance!" My eyes grew wide. How did she know how to resonate souls?! Her thin matching halos glowed like multicolored magma and instantly grew. Once the glowing stopped, I could see that the small thin halos had turned into large rings of thorns. Rin jumped and launched the new weapons at the beast, which resulted in her extended arms overlapping.

"Crown of Thorns!"

All at once, Rin landed, and the bunny turned into mist and disappeared. A soul was gently floating in the spot the rabbit once was.

"Eh? Where'd the bunny go?!" Rin looked around, confused.

" 's right here." We turned around to see Patti holding the bunny, practically squeezing the life out of the poor thing.

"I guess he was probably possessed." I inferred.

"Oh! He's so cute!" Liz said, finally being able to pet him. "Can we keep him?!"

I crossed my arms and thrust my chin upwards. "Definitely not" I was not about to have some filthy animal in my house. We already had one (Patti).

"Aww!Please?!" Patti joined in.

"I said no!"

"Fine, meanie..." Patti pouted and put the rabbit down. The rabbit twitched its nose, then slowly hopped over to Rin. She leaned down to pet it. The bunny closed its eyes in satisfaction. Rin giggled and picked up the bunny, caressing it gently.

"It's like he's saying thank you!" She giggled again. I silently took in Rin's laughter. It was light and airy. It felt very relaxing. I closed my eyes and pondered for a bit.

"I guess we can keep it..." Liz and Patti stared at me.

"Does this have to do with you liking Rin...?"

"W-wha...!? N-no!" I panicked. Rin, innocent as always, tilted her head.

"Hmm?"

"N-nothing...ahahaha..." I laughed awkwardly.

"Oh well... I guess we're taking you home, huh, ?" The rabbit nuzzled against her nose, and she let out another happy giggle.

"Oh yeah! We have to take a picture!" L and R shouted, taking out a camera. I wondered where they kept that thing until now.

"Did you really think Father was serious about that...?"

"Yep!" We took a picture together, including the soul and the bunny. Because L and R did not consume souls, Rin gave it to Liz and Patti, which I let Patti have, in order to make the number even. Even souls have to be symmetrical, you know.

* * *

The next day, I arrived at Father's office by myself.

"Here's the picture you wanted." I turned my head and handed it to him.

"Oh, you look as handsome as ever!" Father complimented me. I blushed.

"Anyway, that was all I came to do. I'm going back to class now.

**LORD DEATH POV:**

I looked at the picture a little while longer. Then, I flipped it over.

**Love you, Father**

**-Kid**

* * *

**Aiwa: Aww...he finally told his daddy he loved him! *Squeals Like A Fangirl*  
**

**Rin: And I got a bunny!**

**Aiwa: You know, having a pet is a big responsibility.**

**Rin: It is...?**

**Aiwa: Yeah...In fact, did you put the bunny in the cage?**

**Rin: No...we don't have a cage for him yet.**

**Aiwa: Then what do you think he's doing right now...?**

**Rin:...NOOOOOOO! *Runs To Her Room***


	6. EVERYBODY'S First Death-lympics

**Aiwa: Welcome back and Happy New Years! This is Chapter 6 is The Exiled Angel!**

**Rin: I think we just got another question...**

**Aiwa: Yeah, and before I read it, I have something to say.**

**Rin: What is it**

**Aiwa: From now on, we'll call the questions that you send us...Rin-mails! Get it?!**

**Rin: Catchy name...but no, I don't get it.**

**Aiwa: Anyway, let's read our new Rin-mail. *Rolls Eyes At Rin***

* * *

Same Anonymous chapter 5 . 21h ago

Hey Rin! what's the bunny's name?  
Also is he/she going to be in any future chapters? I think that would be awesome! Patti and her side kick bunny. Oh wait! Who's bunny is it?! * mutters darkly to herself* Rin? Liz? Kid?! No, not likely. Wait again?! PATTY?!... Ah yes, I could see that.

* * *

**Rin:...That's a lot of questions...all in one Rin-mail**

**Aiwa: The more the better! *Is Happy That Rin Said Rin-Mail***

**Rin: Well... the bunny sort of belongs to us, but he's mostly around me...I guess it's because I don't squeeze the life out of him like Patti does...or try to paint his nails like Liz does...**

**Aiwa: By the way...What IS the bunny's name?**

**Rin: Lately, we've been calling him ... what should we name him?**

**Aiwa: Well, we need to hurry up and start the chapter, so, well talk about it afterwards.**

****Rin...Okay *Pouts Because She Wanted To Talk About It More*****

* * *

**MANDORIN POV:**

During first period, which was with , Lord Death suddenly delivered a message through the intercom.

"He-ya, my totally awesome students! I have super-dee-duper exciting news! On a whim, we've decided to host our very first Death Weapon Meister Academy Olympics, or as I like to call it, The Death-lympics!" Excited chatter could be heard, even from the classroom next door. As if Lord Death knew this would happened, he paused for a little while but continued talking.

"As I was saying, The Death-lympics will take place in approximately...5 weeks tops. Of course, if you wish to participate, forms will be available after school and must be turned in two weeks after today. However, other roles will also be available, such as cheerleaders..." The girls let out excited squeals as the boys all turned red.

"AHEM!" Everyone got quiet. "Let me finish!Now, where was I...Oh! Cheerleaders, Substitute weapons or meisters for those who wish to participate but don't have a weapon or meister, and score keepers. If we have a shortage of students for these roles, the teachers will take their place. Oh! And one last thing: Make sure you're partner agrees! You and your meister- or weapon-must BOTH agree to join the Death-lympics. Also, we are not responsible for any deaths, just so you know! So, enter at your own risks! Bye bye!" The intercom hung up. Everyone one was silent at Lord Death's last words. I was a little shocked myself. _Who would participate in such a sport knowing that death was possible?!_ I thought. However, classes went on as usual.

The day had passed faster than usual. When I stepped out of my last class, I immediately saw two figures rocket down the hall. They stopped near a desk by the mission board.

"M-maka-chan! Tsubaki-chan!" I said, identifying the two figures.

"Rin-chan! Hurry and sign your name here!" Tsubaki shouted, thrusting the pen into my hands.

"Hmm? Sign what? What for?"

"JUST SIGN IT!" After Maka's screaming, I quickly signed the paper. Afterwards, I stopped and looked at the heading...

"Ch-cheer leading?!" I panicked.

"Yeah! Wouldn't it be cool if we were cheerleaders?! It's just like cosplaying!" Maka squealed.

"Plus, I'd love to see you in the uniform!" Tsubaki added.

"Wait." Maka turned back to the paper. The paper only had three blanks, one for each person to write their name on. But, under that one paper was a stack of papers, probably for more girls that wanted to sign up. Maka took the extra papers and hid them in her back pack. " Now it'll just be the three of us," She said in an evil voice, rubbing her hands in satisfaction. Tsubaki joined in, rubbing her hands and laughing quietly, but evilly.

"O-okay..." I said, sweat-dropping.

"Let's meet after school next Thursday to practice!" Maka suggested and Tsubaki and I agreed.

Later, I met up with Kid, Liz, and Patti and we began to walk home. While we were walking, I noticed Kid's bag was unzipped.

"U-um...Kid...Your backpack..." I said, pointing shyly to it.

"O-oh! Thanks..." He quickly shut the back. But a paper got stuck in the zipper.

"What's that paper?" I was quite curious.

"N-nothing..." He said, quickly adjusting the paper and the zipper. Before he zipped it back up again, I caught a glimpse of the words "Death-lympics"..._He's going to participate as well?_

**KID POV:**

Next Thursday, only an hour after we'd made it home, Rin came out of her room, dressed up in a light pink over-the-shoulder tank top and white jogger pants, and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" The situation was quite suspicious. She had never left the house on her own before.

"O-oh!" She gasped when she saw me. "J-just going to meet up with Tsubaki-chan and Maka-chan...!" She said, her voice very high.

"To do what?" I kept pressing her with questions, knowing that she was going to crack.

"U-um...W-well, you see..." Her hand went straight to the back of her neck. She finally gave up, sighed, and confessed.

"Maka-chan and Tsubaki-chan wanted me to be a cheerleader for the Death-lympics..." My eyes grew wide. Suddenly, images of Rin in a super-short skirt and small top ran through my mind and made me blush. _What am I thinking?! Stop your wild fantasizing, Kid! Just stop it!_

"Cheer leading...?" I said coolly, pretending not to be shocked.

Rin nodded her head." Yes, and we agreed to practice after school every Thursday..."

I hesitated for a moment then waved my hands in a sweeping motion. "Okay. Shoo."

"H-huh...?"

"This is something you wanna do, right? Then go ahead."

"T-thank you...Kid" She slowly approached the door. Rin looked back at me for a moment

"Shoo, run along now" She hesitated, but then made her way out.

**MANDORIN POV:**

"Glad you could make it!" the two girls greeted me when I made it to Maka's house.

"Yes...Shall we get started?" I said, putting my bag down.

"Yeah, in fact, I already had something in mind!" Maka reached for her stereo and turned it on...

To sum it up, that night, we were able to come up with three cheers. We had also come up with special ones for Black Star and Kid.

"What about Soul?" Tsubaki asked,

"Oh, he said he doesn't want to participate. He said he's 'too cool to do it'"

"I am!" Soul pooped his head out of his bedroom.

"Oh, hi Soul" I greeted him.

"Sup...WAIT! YOU GUYS ARE GONNA BE CHEERLEADERS?!" We nodded in unison.

"M-maybe I should reconsider..." He said, his nose dripping immensely with blood.

"Too late, pervert!" Maka gave him one of her signature "Maka Chop"s, and Tsubaki giggled. After a while, we took a break and just began to talk.

"...Hey" Maka and Tsubaki looked towards me.

"Would you like it...if you had a machine that could shoot books for you...?" I said, looking directly at Maka.

"That. Would be...TOTALLY AWESOME! I can SO see it now...The Maka Chop Range Shot 3000!" We giggled, however, Maka was serious.

"That's my next project! Project Maka Chop Range Shot 3000! Shoots at a force of 3000 joules per book!" She rambled on about her new idea for a while...until I glanced at the time.

"Oh..I think it's about time I should leave..." I said, rising from my seat. Tsubaki stood up as well.

"Me, too. Black Star is probably doing something pretty stupid right now" We had all agreed with that one.

"Okay! Bye, you guys!" Maka saw us off, and Tsubaki and I parted ways.

When I got back home, I saw Kid on the couch.

"Oh, you're back.." Kid said, looking towards me.

"Kid...Did you wait for me all this time?" I was shocked.

"N-no...Not really..." Kid turned his head completely away. I had a hunch that he was lying.

"Thanks...But you can go to sleep now." I smiled and headed towards my room. He didn't go immediately, but, in the middle of the night, I heard his room door open and shut.

This routine continued every Thursday: Practice, Chit-chatting, and coming home to see Kid waiting for me. At last, it was the day before the Death-lympics. Tsubaki, Maka, and I received permission to leave our last class a bit early to change into our uniforms. After I had came out of one of the stalls in the changing rooms, Maka and Tsubaki screamed.

"You look so cute!"

"The size of your boobs fit your body so well!"

I looked down at what I'd had on. The top was cut short, stopping about two inches above my belly button. The hems and the straps were black, only the area around the breast was white. In that white area was a skull, similar to Lord Death's mask. The skirt was much more simple. It was completely black, but the hem was white. Our socks were white with three black stripes and our shoes were white athletic shoes.

After seeing that we all had on the same uniform (Well, with the exception of customizing the top. Maka's t-shirt covered her stomach completely, Tsubaki's shirt only covered her breasts, and mine stopped right above my stomach) I looked at our hair. Maka had used two black ribbons to tie her ponytails. Tsubaki hadn't changed her hair at all. I didn't either, but I had put on my bow, including the skull pin the Kid had given me.

"Okay, let's go!" Maka shouted, and we all headed out with tummy butterflies.

We stepped onto a giant field, much to my amazement.

"...I didn't know the school had a stadium." I whispereed.

"We don't. On a whim, Lord Death bought it. It's called the Death Dome." Maka informed me.

We sat in the bleachers until the students had arrived, making the stadium packed. Even Lord Death was there...well, using a mirror. Before the Death-lympics began, Lord Death gave a speech.

"Thanks a bunch for coming! These rounds will be extremely violent, but the winner will receive a mystery prize!" Everyone chattered, thinking what the prize would be.

"Anywho, let's get this show on the road!" There was a round of applause before he announced the pairs and their opponents. We immediately got up and began cheering. There were boys sitting right behind us, and we could hear them whistling.

"Lookin' good, girls!" Several of them shouted, which cheered Maka and Tsubaki on, but made me a little nervous.

After about a million fights, we got down to the last pair. I was surprised when I saw Kid. We made eye contact, and, even from where I was standing, I could see him blush and turn away.

**KID POV:**

I was shocked to see Rin, wearing such an outfit. The skirt was very short,and the shirt stopped right above her navel area. I was staring at her until-

"Hey! Stop looking at the chicks and pay attention to me!" Black Star, my opponent called out.

"I wasn't even looking at them" I said, lying.

"Oh well, just focus you're attention on me, the great Black Star! My glory is about to be displayed!" The idiot shouted, making one heck of a scene.

"Fine. Let's just get this over with." Patti and Liz, who had been silent until now, transformed into matching pistols.

"Yahoo! Come on, Tsuba-" He held out his hand to the air space next to him, finally realizing that Tsubaki was not there.

"You entered, not knowing that you didn't have a weapon?! By the way, Tsubaki's over there," I said, mildly pointing to her. Black Star turned his head, and Tsubaki waved, nervously wiggling her fingers.

"Crap..."

"Is there a need for a substitute weapon?" a teacher called out, about to step on the field.

"Nope! The great Black Star doesn't even need a weapon to defeat this low-level scum!"

"What'd you say?!" Seeing the tension build up,the teacher slowly backed away.

"READY!" A voice boomed.

"FIGHT!" Black Star was the first to make a move. He was good at close range attacks, however, I specially far ranged attacks. This slightly gave me an upper hand. Black Star was suprisingly stronger than he usually was with Tsubaki. Maybe he always held back because he didn't want to hurt now that she's out of the picture, he can let it all out-

"Oof!" My train of thoughts broke when I felt him punched deep in my stomach, and sending a soul wavelength into me, making me cough up a vast amount of blood.

"Let's go, Black Star, Let's go!" I could hear the three cheerleaders shouting.

"Yeah, that's right! Keep cheering!" He said, basking in his own "glory". I took this opportunity to try and attack. However, he simply pummeled me back into the ground.

"You thought I didn't know what you were going to do next? Hah! You'd better stop looking at your little crush over there and start paying more attention to this fight, which you are obviously going to lose!"

I ignored everything he said except for-" W-what little crush?!" I shouted wiping the blood on the corner of my mouth.

"You know who I'm talking about! That little angel over there"

"D-don't bring her into this!" I now stood up. I couldn't deny anything he had said...she was innocent...I guess I did take a liking to her.

"Hmm? Are you getting mad? Good! The angrier ya get, the better this fight will be!" He rushed forward and began to throw punches, which I constantly dodged.

"Come on! Stop bein' a scaredy cat and attack!" Seeing Black Star was making fun of me, I attempted to shoot him. But before I could, He had launched several soul wavelengths at me, all in a row. After a moment a collapsed, coughing up blood again. _I should just give up...I'm not in the moment right now..._

**MANDORIN POV:  
**

We were stacked up in a pyramid with me on top. From above, I could clearly see Kid, bloody, and pretty much down for the count. A feeling welled up inside me, seeing that Kid was severely injured. Something wet and warm rolled down my cheeks. Tsubaki and Maka looked up at me.

"R-Rin-chan...are you alright?" Maka asked nervously. From that moment, I couldn't contain myself. I jumped down from the top, leaned forward, and cupped my hands (or pom poms) near my mouth to make my voice louder.

"KIDDO-KUN!" I had never called him that before, and I could tell he was shocked, because he immediately turned to me.

"GET UP, KIDDO-KUN!" I was pretty sure he could see that I was crying. However, he immediately stood up. Liz and Patti turned into cannon-shaped guns.

"Death Cannon," I heard Maka whisper. At the same time, Black Star had backed up about a few yards and began to run towards him at full speed.

"It's not gonna launch in time!" Tsubaki shouted.

"Yes it is!" I believed in him, and I would keep shouting to show my support.

"KIDDO-KUN!" It launched...

The battle turned out to be a draw. Kid and Black Star were both unconscious. After the game, I rushed to the infirmary to go and see him.

"Excuse me, Naigus-san, may I please see Kid?" I asked as soon as I stepped in.

"Yes. In fact, I believe he is awake now."

"R-Rin...?" I heard him call out to me, and I rushed by his side.

"Kid..." I started to cry.

"...What are you crying for?" Kid's voice sounded exhausted.

"I-I was...worried. You could've died!"

"One, I am a shinigami. It'll take more than that to kill me. Two, I'm the son of Lord Death. That has to be vital, somehow. And three, If it wasn't for your shouting, I'd probably _would _be dead by now." He smiled. I had noticed that this was the first time he had smiled at me. I grinned back.

"Plus, look what I got." He pulled out a gold medallion from under his hospital dress, shaped like Lord Death's mask. I gazed at it for a while.

"Hey, I don't know why you're braggin' about yours, cause mine is much more worthy of praise." Black Star had awoken now, and had immediately began to talk about himself.

"Black Star, we both got the same thing, you know."

"Well, mine is still much more valuable." He bragged. Kid face palmed and sighed.

The next day at school was normal, well, except for Maka.

"If only I'd went to at least watch it. It would be worth seeing you three in super short skirts," Soul slurred his words. Suddenly, A book was launched at him at a speed that was unthinkable. Next thing I knew, Soul was all the way on the other side of the classroom, unconscious with blood spewing out of his head like a fountain. W turned to see Maka with a giant gun, smirking. The gun was still smoking.

"D-did you really...?"

"Yep! Say hello to the Maka Chop Range Shot 3000! This baby can hold ten books maximum!" She said, patting her newest invention.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it..." Tsubaki said, sweat-dropping. We all laughed and, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Kid smiling as well.

* * *

**Aiwa: Whew! That's the longest chapter I've ever written!  
**

**Rin: Oh, yeah, I finally came up with a name for the bunny.**

**Aiwa: What is it?**

**Rin: It took me two whole days to decide, but now, his name shall be...Shiro**

**Aiwa: ...Shiro?**

**Rin: Yep, shiro means white, and he's a white bunny...right?**

**Aiwa: I see...**

**Rin: Come here, Shiro-chan! *Bunny Does Not Move***

**Aiwa: I don't think he likes his name...**

**Rin: Oh well, that's his name.**

**Aiwa: Send us more Rin-mails please! Bye bye**

**Rin: Say bye, Shiro...**

**Shiro:...**


	7. Rin's First Valentine's Day

**Aiwa: Heya! This is Chapter...8?**

**Rin: I think it's 7...**

**Aiwa: Oh well! That doesn't matter! What does matter is that we got Rin-mail!**

**Rin: Shiro loves Rin-mail...right Shiro?**

**Shiro:...**

* * *

RythmicComa280 chapter 6 . Jan 2 1: SHIRO! I feel a DMW fanboy fit coming on  
2: I think you're interactions with kid are so adorbzable. I'm the light heartedness of you're relationship (notice how I'm not being specific in my classification of Saif relationship) helped me get out of my depression after watching Puella Magi Madoka Magica.  
3: So when're you gonna go on another date and confess your feelings to the OCD Death God? And (#pulls out a crate of oranges#) will you be my friend Rin... And the author too if you feel like it -_-

* * *

**Rin:...Where's the question?  
**

**Aiwa: She offered you a crate of oranges and asked to be your friend! *Excited Because She Got A Friend Request As Well***

**Rin: Oh... I'd love to be your friend...**

**Aiwa: ME TOO! *Very Excited***

**Rin: Shiro, would you like to be friends with him/her, too...?**

**Shiro:...**

**Rin: I take your silence as a yes.**

**Aiwa: Okay, next one!**

* * *

crystalgolem248 chapter 6 . 13h ago

Awww... Run is adorable! And I like how Kid tries to hide his feelings. I have some Rin-mail! What's it like in heaven? Okay, thanks!

* * *

**Rin: Hmm... Well, Heaven is very quiet, just like a library. Everything is made out of clouds and gold...well, except for , in Angel School, we learn about the Bible and great historic figures, such as Moses, Mary, Job, and a lot of others. The system of getting to heaven is much easier. God watches everyone. Depending on what people do when the are alive, He decides whether they go to Heaven or not. If not, then they die, and their bodies go to Hell, but their souls remain on Earth, so that weapons like Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patti can eat them. If they are permitted to enter heaven, then when that person dies, they get an entirely new soul, and their body and soul go to heaven.**

**Aiwa: Quite a good explanation... *Taking Notes*  
**

* * *

Guest chapter 6 . 12h ago

What does the bunny like?

* * *

**Rin: Yay, Shiro gets a question! *Holds Shiro On Her Lap So It Looks Like He's Sitting Like A Human***

**Aiwa: What does Shiro like? *Stares At Shiro***

**Rin: Hmm... *Stares At Him Too***

**Shiro: ...fish**

**Aiwa: AAAAAHHHHH! *Falls Backward In Her Chair***

**Rin: E-EH?! * Almost Drops Him***

**Aiwa: D-did Shiro...**

**Rin: Just S-speak?!**

**Shiro:...**

**Rin: M-maybe I was imagining things... *Rubs The Back Of Her Neck***

**Aiwa: Y-Yeah... *Almost Called The ASPCA***

**Rin: Anyway, thank you for the questions.**

**Aiwa: Yes. Also, I want this to be the story everyone is talking about! Please tell all of your friends, even if they don't watch Soul Eater (I think it should be against the law to not watch it.) Also, please mention it in you stories. I know its a lot, but I really have my mind set on this!**

**Rin: Please do.**

**Aiwa: After this one, I will do many more fanfics, but Rin will forever be my OC, so I will use her for ALL of my stories!**

**Rin: Yaay! (Rin Lives On!)**

* * *

**KID POV:**

It had been months since I had taken her in. Every day made me wonder how I got by without dying from embarrassment. Christmas had passed, which we all celebrated. Although I'm the son of a reaper, that doesn't mean I can't enjoy a holiday. We all gathered at my house for the occasion. Of course, I warned everyone that if they even _accidentally _ruin my symmetry, they'd have to fix it with their own blood. Usually, we have a tradition of putting the star (quite symmetrical, by the way) on the tree the day of Christmas. While holding the star, Maka wondered out loud, "I wonder whose turn it is this year...?" We all turned to Rin.

"H-huh? Me?" She looked dumbfounded.

"Honestly, I, the Great Black Star, should take on the responsibility, but, it won't give me as much spotlight as I thought it would. So, no way am I taking on the job of an amateur." Black Star got blasted with Maka's Maka Chop Range Shot 3000, but this time, with her new Christmas edition. Inside were nothing but Christmas books, ready to blow like yuletide amo.

"Shut up. Even your name doesn't deserve to be capitalized."

"O-okay... I guess I'll do it," Rin slowly climbed up the ladder, trying to balance herself as she stood up. She gently and carefully placed it on top. It was symmetrical on the first try.

"T-there," She slowly and delicately removed her hands, but as soon as she did, she began to loose her balance.

"A-ah!"

"Rin!"

**MANDORIN POV:**

I landed with a soft thud. I thought I would crash down a bit harder, but that was when I realized I was being embraced.

"R-Rin... are you okay?" I recognized his voice, and I immediately sat up.

"U-Uh... yeah, I-I think so..." I turned around to see Kid lying on the floor, face up, giving me a worried look. My eyes grew wider as I slowly turned back around and noticed...I was sitting on Kid's lap! I got up so fast, I almost fell.

"U-uh umm... T-thank you..." I looked down.

"I could see Maka and Tsubaki making kissy faces in the background. It made me blush even harder. _Why am I doing this? What is making me feel so funny?_

Kid slowly got up and dusted off his suit.

"No problem,"

The party continued as usual, and so did New Years... After the the holiday break, I received tons of gifts when I got back to school, which I humbly accepted.

Tsubaki huffed, " This is taking too long"

"Yeah," Maka agreed.

"...What's taking too long?"

"For you and Kid to get together!" They shouted in unison, leaning in towards me.

"Get... together...?"

"By get together, we mean confess your love for each other and start going out."

"Love? What do you mean?"

Tsubaki and Maka slapped their foreheads.

"Love is a strong feeling of affection and concern for another person, accompanied by sexual attraction," Maka gave my the definition, pretty much straight from the dictionary.

"In fact, you can just say sexual attraction." Tsubaki clerified.

"I-I get it now..."

"Really?!" They leaned in again.

"H-how will I know if I am in l-love with Kid?"

"Hmm..." They thought for a while.

"Maybe, when you're heart starts to pound..." Tsubaki said.

"Yeah, and when you start to see him as a man, not just a friend."

"And when you start to think he's handsome and cute" They continued on, and I soaked everything in._What would happen if... I really _did _fall in love with Kid..?_

**KID POV:  
**

Soul had invited us over to his house after school. Well, just me and Black Star. I told Rin that I would be a bit late, and to go home without me.

"W-without you...?" Rin furrowed her golden brows.

"Well, you still have Liz and Patti," I reassured her. I couldn't see why she was so upset. I mean, It's just one less person. Anyway, we parted ways and I went to Soul and Maka's house.

"Hey! Kid!" I could hear Black Star calling out, as soon as I got to the front steps.

"Hey," I replied. "Do you know why Soul called us here?"

"...Yeah. We're here to talk about you."

"Me?"

"It should be me, honestly. I'm a much better topic for this conversation."

"Typical Black Star" I muttered as I twisted the door knob.

"Oi, Kid. Star." Soul greeted us as soon as we entered.

After we had settled down a bit, we had begun to talk.

"Kid...Do you like Rin?"

"Well, yeah, she's a nice person..." I knew what they were talking about and nervously changed the subject a little.

"No. As in _love _her." Black Star gave me a serious look. He had hit it right on the nail.

"...I guess I do," I blushed and replied in a quiet voice.

"You hesitated." Soul gave a blunt response.

"N-No I didn't!" I almost jumped.

"You're not sure aren't you?" Again, right on the nail. My eyes grew wide, but then I quickly looked away.

"Bulls-eye,"

" Look, love is that feeling when you feel all nervous,"

"Yeah, and whenever you see her, your heart feels like it's gonna explode." Black Star brought a fist to my chest, giving me a little shove.

"Rin's gonna have to leave sooner or later. So, I suggest that you hurry and tell her." Soul was right. It was already February, which meant that the semester was almost over. Once it was. Her father would come and retrieve her.

"Your right...Okay! I'm going to do it!" I stood up.

"Wait. What about a plan?"

"Plan? What plan?"

"This has to be fully planned out! What if it goes wrong?! What if she denies it?! You've gotta have a back up plan!" Soul marched around, like he was some sort of love expert.

"What about Valentines Day?" We all turned to Black Star. This was the first time he had ever thought of such a smart idea.

"Yeah, I could tell that she's really like sweets," Soul caught on. " She always brought some for lunch,"

"Probably something those perverted boys gave her," I said through my teeth.

"And, she likes oranges..." I could tell they were on to something.

"Orange chocolates!" They shouted in unison.

"Orange...chocolates?" Sounded pretty gross.

"Yeah! Maka made some once, and they were really good!" Soul was practically drooling at the thought of it.

"I guess I could try that..."

"Well, hurry, Valentines Day is like, what, 1-2 weeks away!" Black Star made a big fuss about it.

We sat and planned for a while. We had decided to go shopping together next week, and I would make the chocolates by myself, and...confess by myself.

** TIME SKIP! WHEEEE!  
**

It was coming. The Big Day was right around the corner. When I thought about it, I wouldn't be able to sleep for days. I had decided to prepare the chocolates the before. That way, the chocolates would be fresh. I got to work, and the kitchen became hot. I was sweating and covered in a brown sticky mess. However, I endured it. While I was cooking, Rin happened to come downstairs. I panicked and immediately blocked her view of the pot of chocolate.

"Ne, Kid...Are you cooking something?"

"N-No..." I could feel my face getting hot.

"...It smells really sweet" She sniffed the air. _Oh crap! She's catching on!  
_

"Can I help, too?" She smiled innocently.

"...No"

"Huh?"

"No. You can't" Her face went from happy to shocked to saddened.

"O-oh...I understand.." She slowly walked away, looked back once, then continued on her way. Seeing her like this tugged on my heart strings. _Just wait, _I told myself. _It'll all pay off..._

**MANDORIN POV:**

The next day, everyone was acting strange. Several boys marched towards my desk and gave me heart-shaped boxes and flowers.

"P-please accept these chocolates, Mandorin-san!"

"I-I hope you like them..." The same message was repeated over and over again.

"Lucky!" I heard Maka say. She, herself, had two or three boxes on her desk.

"Yeah, I wish I had as much as you!" Tsubaki said, having several of her own.

"Thanks," I said, watching the boxes on my desk pile up. "I don't know how I'm going to eat all of this, though."

"So, did Kid get you anything?!" Maka leaned in, emphasizing the word "so" and "Kid".

"Hmm? Oh, no..."

"Maybe it's a surprise!"

"A surprise...?"

"Yeah! He'll give you something when you least expect it!" Tsubaki day-dreamed.

"By the way, why are you two so into my personal affairs?"

"Because it's such a great romance!" They cooed.

"I mean, who _doesn't_ ship you two?!" Maka made her point.

"Kidorin!" Tsubaki squirmed around. They had already given us a ship name.

"K-Kidorin?!"

"Kid plus Mandorin equal Kidorin! Get it!" I didn't get it at all.

On they way home, Kid avoided all contact with me and remained silent the entire time. I watched him out of my peripheral view. _What's going on...? Then again, Kid was acting quite strange yesterday...he almost never tells me no..._ I thought as I slowly trudged, dragging a wagon of sweets.

"Rin."

"H-huh?" Kid's unexpected call snapped me out of my thoughts.

"...Today I wish to give you something..." My heart began to race. _Is it what I think it is?!_

We stepped inside. Kid told me to wait, and he immediately disappeared into the kitchen. He came out, holding a white, skull-shaped box.

"..?" I tilted my head. Seeing that I was confused, he opened the box to reveal... little symmetrical pieces of chocolate, practically infused with my favorite fruit. It was just a small gesture, but it made me drop to my knees and cry. Everyone else had given me sweets, too, but his made me drop to my knees and cry.

"K-Kid...sniff" I said between sobs. Kid knelt down in front of me, and enveloped me in his embrace.

"Rin, I...I think I...might have fell in love with you..." He buried his face into my shoulder. Still crying, I smiled a little bit.

"Kid...I feel the same way!"

He pulled back. "Wait! R-really?!" I vigorously shook my head in response.

"Rin!" He held me tighter than before. He then slowly pulled back again.

"I-I know this is a bit too fast, but...may I kiss you?"

"...Y-yes" I shyly answered and closed my eyes. After waiting, I felt his lips gently brush against my own. We stayed that way for a few seconds.

"Are you two lovebirds done yet?" I could Liz's voice.

"Lovebirds! Lovebirds!" That was obviously Patti speaking now.

But, I didn't care anymore. I felt as though a big chunk of anxiety had been removed from my heart and replaced with a large helping of Kid's love for me and my love for him. It gave me the strength to do anything...even kiss him in public.

* * *

**Aiwa: All done! This thing took forever!  
**

**Rin: Why?**

**Aiwa: Well, My crazy parents want me to study for these SATs. So their taking away from my anime time! *Very Angry***

**Rin: How do you even live?! *Knows That Anime Is Very Important To Her***

**Aiwa: I don't know... anyway, Because of that, and school, I will only be able to update on the weekends. So the next chapter will be posted in...what, 1-3 weeks?**

**Rin: Oh My Heavens!*Faints***

**Aiwa: I know you are about to die, my loyal fans, but please, believe in me! It makes me happy when you guys send Rin-mails, too. Plus, some ideas for other stories would be great! I'm thinking of doing Destiny Ninja (otome game on Google Play Store) with Rin as the main character! Also, B-Daman Crossfire, maybe Fairy Tail, and many more!**

**Rin: Wow *Convinced That She Is A Celebrity***

**Aiwa: Anyway, it's way past 9:00 right now, so I gotta go!**

**Rin: Bye. Please send Rin-mails, Tell your friends about this story, and mention it in your own stories!**


	8. Rin's First Summer Vacay RUINED

**Aiwa: Welcome back! Is this chapter 8...?**

**Rin: I think so...**

**Aiwa: Okay, let's just cut to the chase, and read our Rin-mail.**

* * *

braelynnway chapter 7 . secs ago

Rin, how are you going to react about leaving Kid to go back to heaven?  
Great story by the way! Loved the Kidorin in it!

* * *

**Rin: I...I-I'm gonna have to leave...?! (Breaks Down In Tears)**

**Aiwa: W-wait! N-no you're not! (Totally Lying)**

**Rin: WAAAAAAA!(Not Listening)**

**Aiwa: Here, have an orange and calm down, sweetie (Hands Over Orange)**

**Shiro: ...sniff sniff... (Sniffing Orange)**

**Rin: Shiro...? (Calmed Down)**

**Shiro: ...OM NOM NOM (Eats The Orange All At Once!)**

**Rin:...WAAAAA! (Resolves By Crying)**

****Aiwa: Oh Lord Death...****

* * *

**KID POV:**

It had been three months, I think, since that fateful day. Ever since then, She's always held my hand when we walked to and from school. She used to be pretty quiet and didn't say much, but now, she was so happy-go-lucky and would smile and laugh every day. Whenever I decided to ride my Beezlebub, she would ask to hop on, too.

"Kid, up!" She said childishly(In a cute way), extending her arms up to me.

"O-okay," I gently grabbed her by her slender waist. She was quite light, and I could tell she had just started to develop some curves-_What am I thinking?!_

She giggled as she grabbed onto my shoulders and stood behind me. I could feel my face was red, and I think it stayed that way until we got to school.

We hopped off and Rin immediately grabbed my hand. I looked back at her, but then gently smiled. We entered the classroom, and, yet again, another knife flew toward our faces and into the wall next to us.

"What took you love-birds so long?" Stein answered, and it took me a moment to process everything he said.

"L-love-birds?!"

"Yeah. I mean, you two are holding hands." I looked at Rin, who wasn't affected at all. Out of nervousness, I quickly removed my hand. She looked at me immediately, with a saddened look on her face.

"Kid...?"

"A-after school, okay?" I whispered quickly. "It's kinda embarrassing."

"Well, everybody knows now, so why not?" She spoke a bit loudly. The girls all cooed and the boys cried tears of defeat.

Rin headed to her seat and I went to mine. During class, I could see Rin fidgeting out of the corner of my eye._ Did she really want to hold my hand that bad?_

As soon as class ended, Rin dashed to my side. I'd never seen her move so fast.

"So you to got together!" Maka practically shouted.

"Y-yeah..." I tried to answer nonchalantly.

"The Great Black Star will offer you his blessing!" Black Star pulled out a black marker.

"Don't. You. Dare" I gave him a death stare.

"Calm down. It's just permanent!" And that's when he got a blow to the head by the Maka Chop Range Shot 3000.

"Permanent is a bad thing, stupid."

"Anyway, congrats, you two." Soul smiled, showing his pointy teeth.

"Hey, what are we going to do for summer vacation?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Well, we were thinking of going to the beach every day for a week or two..." Tsubaki trailed off.

"The beachy beachy beach!" Patti squealed behind me.

"Oh, I've always wanted to go! Maybe I'll spot some hot boys looking at me in my glorious bikini!" Liz went on and on, fantasizing.

"Sounds great," I said, then tought about it..." Except for the fact that sand gets EVERYWHERE!"

"C'mon, don't be a wuss!" Black Star slapped his hand on my shoulder, scaring the holy crap out of me.

"Plus, you'll get to see you-know-who in a bathing suit..." Soul whispered into my ear. And then, he was also blasted with the Maka Chop Range Shot 3000.

"I heard that."

"We weren't even talking about you! No one wants to see you in a bikini, especially when you're so flat chested." He was knocked out again.

"Sometimes I wonder why you're not dead yet, due to so many times I've Maka Chopped you."

"Anyway, should we meet up after the last day of school?" Tsubaki asked, and we all agreed. Except for the sand part, I was a little excited.

* * *

Next week schooled ended. It was hell trying to get out of the doors.

"YAAAASSSS!" Liz shouted when we got home. We had all plan to go to the beach as soon as school ended, so we immediately began to pack. When I finished, I went to Rin's door.

"Rin! Are you ready yet!" I said, knocking on her door.

"A-almost...Okay." She stepped out, and I almost fainted, due to a loss of blood. She had on a yellow and white polka-dotted bikini. The top had ruffles, wile the bottom looked like she had on a very short skirt.

"L-let's go meet up with everyone else..." I said, and as soon as we turned around, my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Sorry, Kiddo-kun," I could tell it was my father speaking." But I need you and Mandorin-san to come over immediately...and bring all of her belongings."

I told Rin about our change of plans, and we went back up to the school. Waiting for us was my father...and a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

* * *

**Aiwa: Well, there we have it. I'm pretty sure you can guess what's going to happen next. Also, Rin will not be with us until the end of the story (2 More Chapters!). **

**Now that I am almost done with this story, I will need ideas for my next few stories. However, the OC will forever and always be my Mandorin Heiro. I have **

** I have several ides for stories. So, please choose which of the following I should write next:**

**1.) B-Daman Crossfire (Samuru Shigami x Mandorin Heiro) MY FAVORITE**

**2.) Destiny Ninja (Mizuki x Mandorin Heiro)**

**3.) Fairy Tail (Natsu x Mandorin Heiro)**

**4.) Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru AND Kaoru x Mandorin Heiro) YEP, WE GOTS A THREESOME HERE! WHY HAVE ONE TWIN WHEN YOU CAN HAVE BOTH?!**

**5.) Blue Exorcist (Rin x Rin) PRETTY CLEVER, HUH?**

**Well, please comment on the story and which story you want me to do next. But, don't worry! I will do ALL of these eventually, and each story (Including This One) will have a bunch of short stories after they are finished. PS, Mizuki, Samuru, Death the Kid, Hikaru, and Kaoru are ALL on my bae list/harem, so back off (Well, I technically own 50% of Mizuki, my friend and I decided to split him 50/50)**


	9. EXILED

**Aiwa: Well, this is the LAST chapter for The Exiled Angel! We've come so far! Also, I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while. It's just that I finally took my SATs (Yay! No more studying!) then I decided I needed a break, so Itook a break. Then, I was GOING to publish the next chapter, but my crazy parents wanted to fill up my weekend schedule with going to my lousy cousins' house (I hate them! They chew with their mouth open and fart in public and don't say excuse me!). Also, I had a lot of stuff to do at school because I am the vice president of the 7th grade, so...yeah. But, I've still been reading your comments! A lot of people have voted for Fairy Tail, but...I really don't have any ideas to write for it! PS, I have updated the list of ideas and rules, so, read the last chapter first, THEN look at the list!  
**

* * *

**RIN POV:**

"...F-Father...?!" I was shocked out of my mind. I was happy to see him, but...I didn't want to go home...not yet...not ever. I slowly took a few steps backwards.

"Yes, I've come back to bring you home," My father welcomed me with open arms, but I did not run into them. Instead, I searched desperately for Kid's hand and grasped onto it tightly.

"R-Rin..." Kid look towards me with a sad, yet hopeful, expression and nodded his head.

"Don't tell me...you two..." Lord Death sighed, as if he knew that this would happen.

"Mandorin...I'm sorry, but you must leave Kid behind and come home," My father gave me a straight forward answer.

"..no"

"Huh?"

"No! I...I don't want to leave, Father! I can't imagine leaving Kid behind!" I shouted, hanging my head.

"Mandorin, you must-" My father took a step towards me, and I hid behind Kid.

"Kid, please convince Mandorin to go with her father," Lord Death instructed.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Kid answer almost immediately." I want her to stay as well."Kid hid me with his entire body.

"...If you do not move, Mandorin, I am afraid I will have to take you by force, if necessary."

"I don't care what you do! I'm not going back!" I rested my head on Kid's shoulder, which became wet in seconds.

"Rin!" Kid turned around to face me.

"...Sorry" I answered, hanging my head so that he wouldn't see my wet face. He held me by the shoulders and turned to my father and gave him a look of disgust.

"Mandorin! You must listen to your father!" cried Lord Death.

"Why?! Do you want me to leave that badly?!"

"No, that is not what I meant. Your father and I only signed a contract for one year-"

"Then sign a contract for another year! No- for eternity! That's how long I wish to be with Kid! Please!" I cried harder, and Kid held me tighter.

"I believe that is impossible. There is no other way-"

"Exiled"

"_What?!_" My father answered to my terse reply in a sharp, quiet voice.

"If I were Exiled from Heaven...then I could..."

"Mandorin Heiro! Do you even know what you're saying?!"

"Yes, sir! I...will happily be Exiled if it means staying with Kid."

"...Exiled?"Kid asked.

"It means to be kicked out of Heaven and given a second life. Humans call it Resurrection. Only one person has ever been Exiled, Jesus Christ, and it was for a meaningful purpose."

"Staying with Kid IS a meaningful purpose!"

"Love in Heaven is against God's will!"

"Then...I wish to speak with God himself!" Everyone was shocked at my words. Speaking to God was as rare as meeting the president of the United States.

"I hope He does not blame me for this..." My father said as he pulled out his phone to dial His number **(Which will not be mentioned due to safety reasons and the fact that I didn't make one up)**

"Yes, my child..." God's voice resounded so that everyone could hear Him.

"Oh Lord... Please, let me stay with Kid!" I, already on my knees, pleaded.

"Is this due to a love affair?"

"...Yes,"

"Do you love this Kid person so much that you are willing to give up your life in Heaven, the graceful afterlife that I have given to you?"

"...Yes,"

"Do you love him so much that your love for him is stronger than your love for I?"

"No," I answered immediately, hoping that Kid understood.

"I understand...perhaps I should adjust the rules of Heaven,"

"Huh?"

"Instead of banning love, I will simply grant every angel the ability to love someone and not face hardship or heartbreaks,"

"I agree as well!" I smiled through my tears.

"Your request, overall, was meaningful and benefited others as well. I will humbly approve your proposal."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "So, You'll let me stay with Kid?!"

"Of course,"

Unable to hold my excitement, I threw my arms around Kid's neck and cried. He smiled and gently rubbed my back.

" , you may visit her anytime that you wish as well,"

"Thank you, Sir," My father bowed.

"Well, now, if you are to stay on Earth for the rest of your life, then I must take away your Halo, if you understand,"

"I completely understand!" I shook my head once, twice, several times.

"Once it is off, you will no longer hear My voice. But, I will always be watching you,"

"Okay..." I felt light surround me, and, in a sudden _pop!_, my Halo had disappeared, and so did His voice.

"Lord Death, please allow her to continue attending the DWMA," My father asked, and Lord Death happily agreed. Before everything ended happily, my father gave my a sudden hug.

"I will miss you, my daughter," his response was corny, but I hugged him back, saying that I would miss him as well.

"Well, until we meet again" My father slowly faded away.

Kid, Lord Death and I stood in an awkward silence...

"Well, I am very happy for you two, getting all lovey-dovey! My son is growing up so fast!" Lord Death rejoiced, fake-crying.

"Father!" Kid complained while turning his head.

"Thank you, Lord Death," I tilted my head and gave him my brightest smile. He placed his big, white hand on my head and rubbed it surprisingly gently.

"I hope that Kiddo-kun will make you happy,"

"I-I'm sure he will," I answered, blushing, yet feeling relaxed with the way he was petting me. Suddenly, he stopped. Slowly, Lord Death turned to Kid, quickly lifted his opposite hand and-

"REAPER CHOP!" Kid had a large dent in his head.

"YOU HAD BETTER MAKE HER HAPPY!"

"Y-yes sir! I promise!" Kid whined, cradling his head.

Well, all was well, and we continued our summer vacation. Everyday, Kid kissed me on the forehead and told me how much he loved me. I did the same, but stood on my toes to reach his forehead, for I was a bit short. Everyday was a blessing and I think he thought the same way as I. I also thank God for letting my be Exiled. I just sometime wish...that He wasn't watching whenever Kid and I had a full blown make out session...

THE END

* * *

**Rin: I'm back!**

**Aiwa: Yay! *Runs To Hug Her***

**Rin: What did I miss?**

**Aiwa: Nothing, we've just been planning some other stories after this. Though, all of this shippings make you sound like a thot...**

**Rin: A what...? *Still Learning***

**Aiwa: O-oh nothing! Anyway, here is the updated list:**

**1.) B-Daman Crossfire (Samuru Shigami x Mandorin Heiro) MY FAVORITE**

**2.) Destiny Ninja (Mizuki x Mandorin Heiro)**

**3.) Fairy Tail (Natsu x Mandorin Heiro) UNDEVELOPED  
**

**4.) Ouran High School Host Club (Hikaru AND Kaoru x Mandorin Heiro) YEP, WE GOTS A THREESOME HERE! WHY HAVE ONE TWIN WHEN YOU CAN HAVE BOTH?!**

**5.) Blue Exorcist (Rin x Rin) PRETTY CLEVER, HUH?**

**6.) Big Hero 6 (Hiro x Rin) UNDEVELOPED  
**

**NOTE: The undeveloped Stories will take longer than the others. Plus You can only vote for ONE STORY. If you vote for more than one, IT WILL NOT COUNT.**

**SUPER BIG NEWS! We will soon have a new OC! Her name is Miki Takanou. She has looooong green hair (No, she is NOT Miku Hatsune; Miku has BLUE hair) and is star-themed. I'm thinking of putting her in a Shugo Chara Fanfic...you know what?! That's gonna be option #7!**

**7.) Shugo Chara (Ikuto x Miki) I REALLY WANT TO DO THIS ONE FIRST!**

**So, please vote! If you vote for #1 or #7 or #4, you are my best friend :)**


End file.
